


It’s A Secret

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [31]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Every time Dipper walks by the living room Mabel refuses to tell him what she’s drawing.





	It’s A Secret

Dipper stared at Mabel in confusion, his eyebrow raised and his mouth quirked. 

She had been coloring all day in the den, her multicolored pens and markers scattered around him and everything he would ask what she was doing she would brush him off with “it’s a secret.”

So of course he wanted to know what she was doing.

It became sort of a game, he’d walk past the living room, peer in on her and then she’d see him and he’d quickly walk away. 

They continued doing this for a while, but eventually Dipper got tired of not knowing and on one of his rounds just sat down right next to her.

“Hey! Dipper! It’s a surprise!” She screamed, trying to push him away from her art project.

Dipper rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the piece of paper she was doodling on. “It can’t be that surprising-“ he stopped when he saw the picture of a poorly drawn cruise liner on it.

He looked at Mabel with a frown and then looked back to the card. “I don’t get it…”

Mabel huffed and took the card back, “I know how much you wanted to go on the explorer cruise. And since you couldn’t go I wanted to design one for you.” She opened the card and showed him all the different types of boats she had intricately drawn. 

“I know it wouldn’t have been the same, don’t think we could go to the bermuda triangle in the boat but-“

Dipper had squeezed off Mabel’s air supply with the hug he had trapped her in. He smiled and laughed, “thanks Mabel.”


End file.
